Electronic circuit evolution continues to provide ever increasing functionality and speed from ever smaller systems. Such miniaturization pressures circuit designers to use less components, in smaller sizes, yet deliver the same or improved performance. Inductors have also been relegated to the same design constraints. However, in certain terms, better inductor characteristics typically require increase size in at least one dimension.